Starry Firefly Lit Night
by kumasaurus
Summary: It's a lifelong dream of Zelda's to see the night sky in the flesh. Unfortunately, that will only happen when, or if she becomes promoted to knighthood. Link, however, won't let her wait that long to experience what she wants most. Friendship fluff.
1. Keep Dreaming

I'm a sucker for ZeLink friendships, what else is new? Just a headcanon that I felt like writing down. Set not too long before Skyward Sword. Maybe about one year or two. I own nothing.

* * *

Starry Firefly Lit Nights  
Chapter 1: Keep Dreaming

The sky is truly a beautiful place. It is especially apparent at night. When the sun begins to set, the sky is painted with vibrant colors. The vast blue is mixed with the sun's soft orange glow, and it is complemented with the clouds swirling all around it. It is then completed when the stars slowly start to appear as the sky descends into twilight. This isn't a sight that is normally appreciated by the ones of Skyloft. The lively village is not the same when dusk falls, although it is not surprising. Nocturnal beasts go about the town, forcing the villagers under a curfew: when the sun goes down, the villagers are urged to stay in their homes until daybreak when it's safe. This makes the knights the only ones capable of seeing the sky in all its glory, since they are the only ones qualified to roam Skyloft and the skies at night. But even still, they are blinded with the duty to patrol and protect the people.

Zelda wanted to experience true beauty. Every day she would talk to Link about how big and beautiful the sky is. Riding on her Loftwing is a favorite hobby of hers, but it's just not enough. Every night she'd gaze outside her window, seeing only a snapshot of what the vast sky has in store for her. Knowing that certified knights are able to explore through the starry sky only added her motivation to graduate.

Link was fully aware of her ambitions. How could he not? He has to put up with his best friend rambling on about "the sky is this" or "the sky is that" on a daily basis. There hasn't been a day where Zelda hasn't mentioned how "beautiful the sky is" or "wouldn't it be great to see all of this at night?" Link would usually try to tell her that she shouldn't get her hopes too high, much to Zelda's dismay.

"_Come on Zelda, give it a rest. You and I have a long way until we graduate."_

_"Maybe you've got a long way, lazy head! But not me. Just watch, you're going to be so jealous when you see me from your window living it under the stars!" _

Anyone else would get annoyed with the constant conversations, to say the least. Link really didn't mind though. In fact, he secretly admired her for being so passionate about wanting to see the night sky. He was actually a tad curious himself. Of course, he didn't let Zelda know that. If Zelda knew that they both shared the same wish, she wouldn't let him hear the end of it. In addition, she would most likely pressure him into doing something that would get them both in huge trouble, such as sneaking out after curfew, or worse, flying their Loftwings after curfew.

Zelda herself has attempted these, and has gotten herself in quite the trouble because of it. Link has almost gotten himself in trouble for trying to cover her up, and the last thing he wants is for Zelda to try to get him to actually sneak out with her. He knew she wasn't going to stop. He knew how much she wanted to see the night sky. It genuinely pained her that the only way to see the night sky is if she looked out her small window, and he was well aware of this. Link knew that if Zelda could do anything, she would want to explore the beautiful sky at night, and to run around and bask in the moonlight. But for the time being, it was something that just wasn't possible, giving Zelda a sense of incompletion. Link knew what he had to do. He wanted her to be happy.


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2: Confrontation

"What I'm saying is, Zelda's going to get herself hurt if she continues to sneak out at night," Link explained to Headmaster Gaepora. He had to choose his words carefully. This was probably his only shot to convince him. The headmaster nodded, and Link continued. "So I'm requesting if I could maybe take her out to one of the sky islands for the night?"

"I don't really like the sound of this already," the headmaster quickly retorted, causing Link to wince. Not good. He had to think of something quick.

"OK wait hear me out, sir. You don't really understand how much Zelda needs this. Every single day she tells me how much she wants to see the night sky. _Every_ day. And we're pretty much together all the time, so do you know how much I have to hear her? She's not going to stop until she has this! Come on, I promise I she won't get hurt. We'll be nearby! I'll go to the nearest island!" The words he carefully planned beforehand out were flowing out of his mouth in a fit of panic.

"Link, why do you care so much about wanting to spend the night alone with my daughter on a secluded island?" He eyed him suspiciously. Still not good. In fact, it was becoming worse. Link cleared his throat and struggled to find the words he needed.

"H-headmaster, I have no intention of doing what you're thinking with Zelda! I'm not going to mess up what I have with her! She's my best friend, and only that, honest. All I want to do is to let her live a dream she's been having forever." Link thought about what he just said, and seeing as Gaepora's eyes narrowed, it wasn't something in his favor. _Recover, Link_. "The sky! I meant seeing the sky at night. That, and nothing more, I swear," The way he was panicking with what to say wasn't giving his argument any strong points, and he could feel the headmaster judging him in his mind, probably thinking something along the lines of "where did my daughter find such a friend like this?" _Just breathe, Link. Calm down and regain your senses. _

Link sighed. "OK, I can understand why you'd be suspicious, and I don't blame you. This just really means a lot to Zelda. You have to admit, if you were in her shoes, you'd probably want out of the academy sometimes. N-no offense." –he walked over to the window to avoid the questionable face on Gaepora's face. Looking outside, he continued. "But have you ever looked out there at night? It looks amazing! Zelda just wants to know what it's like to be out there. And since she talks to me all the time about it, I feel like I should be the one to take her. Even if we can't fly out at night, she should at least know what it's like to be out there. Plus the other islands are safe. I've been to one at night because Beedle showed me around on his shop."

Gaepora looked like he was easing up to the idea, nodding every now and then to what he was saying. Link knew he still had a problem with them being alone. But this time he was prepared with what to say. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, we'll be camping out together and alone, but like I said, we'll be nearby! We'll have separate tents. You can have a knight watching over us, even. But I swear to Goddess that we won't do anything against your wishes."

Gaepora paced around the room. He was in deep thought about what Link said. He admits to himself that Link did have strong points. And knowing Link, he knew that he wasn't the type to have ulterior motives in the first place. The headmaster knew his kindhearted nature, especially towards Zelda. Perhaps his fatherly instincts got the better of him, knowing that his one and only daughter would be out there alone with a boy. However, Gaepora knew that if it had to be a boy, Link would be the only one he trusted enough to be with his daughter. His mind was set.

"Link," the gruff voice started, slightly startling the young man. "Thank you for caring about my daughters wishes. And I apologize for thinking you would do any harm her. I've seen the two of you and I know she is the last one you want to hurt." Link's face completely changed from anxiety to relief with what he said. "Being Zelda's father, of course I'm going to be worried about her spending alone time with a boy. But since you it's you who is in the picture, I suppose..." His voice trailed off as he drifted into thought. Link's composure was now calm, but still nervous. What was he going to say?

"Does… does that mean..?" Link braced himself for whatever Gaepora had to say. Whether it was good or bad, he was ready.

"Yes Link, I'm allowing you to take Zelda out for the night." Link excitedly pumped his fist and jumped as he heard the news. The heavy weight of stress and confrontation on his shoulders was lifted.

"Yes! Thank you so much! Zelda's going to lose it once she hears this!" Link quickly made his way to the door, about to tell Zelda the plans for the night.

"Ah ah," Gaepora stopped Link before he bolted out the door. "Just remember that I'm having my eye on you. It's nothing personal, I just-"

Link interrupted him. "No, believe me I understand, by all means go ahead. Thank you very much, headmaster." Link gave a chaste bow and opened the door and ran to Zelda's room. "Zelda you're never going to guess what's happening tonight!" he heard as Link's voice traveled down the hall.

Gaepora smiled when he heard Zelda's scream of pure bliss moments later.

* * *

Apologies, since writing dialogue isn't exactly a strong point of mine! It would be much appreciated if I received some pointers. Next chapter is currently in progress!


End file.
